The Girl Who Played the Piano
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: ¿Quien diría que encontraría y perdería él amor? La vida es justa eh injusta. Solo depende como lo veas. Mi nombre es Ritsu, y te platicaré como gane y perdí, todo lo que alguna vez, estuvo en mis manos. AU/OC/Feliz San Valentón Atrasado! :D/One-Shot!/


Hola shabos y shabas de fanfiction, hoy les traigo un zukulemtho y zabrozongo nuevo fic, que es un One-shot pero vale lance xD. No creo que tenga continuación la verdad mis shabos pero igual, la misma letania de siempre: Si quieren conti, pues la hago :v

Este fic es especial por san valentón (san valentin plox) pero bueno shabos y shabas, como siempre tresmil meses después, pero igual espero y se la pasaran shido en el Valentón, aunque si eres un soltero o soltera, levante la manita pliz (OuO)/ Asi es, CBS es una persona felizmente sin ninguna relación :v Disfrute!

Como sea: Aqui el fic zero plotz y nos vemos de nuevo en la despedida:

Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo a sus dueños :P

_**Atención: Pocivlementhe Mushos orrorez gramatikalez i ortografikoz**_

* * *

**_The Girl Who Played the Piano_**

¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño?

-No, No lo es.

Con lentitud me iba incorporando. No sabía muy bien que lugar era ese, ni que demonios hacia allí, ni siquiera sabía que demonios estaba ocurriendo...

Mire al rededor, todo era borroso. Me levante lentamente, pero rápidamente tambalee y amenazaba con caer de nuevo al suelo. Pero no.

Algo o alguien tomo mi brazo, y evito mi caída...

-Vamos Ritsu, Ya es hora de irnos. El local a cerrado. /Escuche esa voz. Por más que intentara reconocerla, no sabía con exactitud de quién se trataba. Una idea vaga pasaba por mí mente, pero sin poder coordinar bien lo que estaba a punto de decir, solté un nombre al azar./

-¿Satoshi?

-Oh, que va Ritsu, Hay que llevarte a casa, mira que ni estar de pie puedes.

Oh claro, Esa era la voz de mi molesto, pero mejor amigo: Satoshi

Él y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos como hermanos. Eh inclusive muchos piensan que somos hermanos biológicos, pero no. Tal vez nos parecemos, pero no somos nada, ni siquiera primos lejanos.

Sin darme cuenta, ahora estaba en el coche. En el asiento trasero.

-¿A donde vamos? /Pregunte con voz bastante graciosa y lenta./

-¿Dónde crees? A tu casa, la fiesta se ah terminado para ti. /Contesto tropezando con sus palabras. El tampoco estaba en sus 5 sentidos./

-¿Desde cuando terminar con alguien merece fiesta? /Pregunte, ahora recuerdo un poco el motivo de mi estado actual, O sí me querido lector, estaba borracha./

-Desde que esa chica es un dolor de cabeza para tí, para no decir culo, obviamente. /Respondió sarcásticamente./

Oh claro, ahora recuerdo todo.

-Ah, deberías dejar de meterte con Mio, ella es nuestra amiga... /Dije, no es necesario ofenderle, hasta él llego a comentar muy directamente que Mio y yo no debíamos salir como pareja./

-¿Mio? /Pregunto muy confundido, lo cual hizo que me incorporara en el sillón, y dejara de estar acostada como si no tuviera fuerzas para nada./ ¿Quien demonios ha hablado de Mio? No me digas que estas confundiéndote, ¡Que tan bajo te calló el Alcohol!

Ahora si que estaba confundida

Satoshi freno violentamente. Y por poco me caigo del asiento.

-No me digas que piensas que el dolor de culo es Mio! Madre santa Ritsu! Estamos hablando de Peach!

Oh Ahora todo tiene sentido:

Peach, la chica SÍ termino con migo hoy, la que me engaño con mi "Ex-Amigo" y la que me traía como vil perro tras su dueño, atada a una correa.

De nuevo, ahora estaba acostada en una cama, con Satoshi mirándome fijamente a los ojos, cerca de mí.

-Solo hay que olvidarle Ritsu. Solo tenemos 17 años. Hay muchas personas en el mundo. Mucho mejores que esa- Solo tienes que olvidarla.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Sabes que te acabo de salvar del regaño de tu vida, y ahora tu estas aquí, lamentándote por una chica. Vamos, no seas imbécil!

-... Tienes razón. Solo era... un amor pasajero.

Satoshi sonrío, y junto su frente a la mía.

-¿Sabes algo? /Pregunto mientras veía mis ojos fijamente./ Tuve que inventar la excusa de la vida, para que tus padres te dejaran quedarte aquí en mi casa.

¿Su casa? Vamos, espero y alguien le recompense a este chico con lo que más quiera en la vida.

-Vamos, ahora duerme. Que mañana hay examen final.

Antes que se levantara, lo abrace del cuello y este sonreía ampliamente.

-Mañana no hay examen final hermano.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes razón. Pero mañana te vas a Estados Unidos. /Su sonrisa se borró automáticamente, sonreí y se acostó a lado mío. Donde nos quedamos dormidos, después de hablar de todas nuestras aventuras./

Aeropuerto Internacional Haneda / Tokio, Japón

-Así que, ya te vas... /Dijo Satoshi sonriendo tristemente. Yo solo asentí./

Mis padres me trajeron al aeropuerto. Y de paso, Satoshi vino. Mio ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que llegáramos.

-Hija /Esa fue la voz de mi padre/ Ten un buen viaje. /Dijo mientras ahora me abrazaba./

-No olvides que el instructor te estará esperando /Esa fue la voz de mi madre. Quien se unía al abrazo familiar./

-No se preocupen. Estaré bien. Solo prométanme que ustedes estarán bien.

_A todos los pasajeros del vuelo de Tokio, Japón con destino a Atlanta, Estados Unidos a las 12:30 pm. Se les avisa que el avión esta a punto de despegar._

-Bueno... Creo que ese es mi vuelo...

Los presentes se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que este es un adiós. /Dije mirando a todos, en especial a Mio. Me colgué la maleta de hombro izquierdo. Sonreí y comencé a alejarme de ellos, Pero una voz me detuvo./

-RITSU!

Voltee, y no pude reaccionar ya que sentí como una persona me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Baka, no te vayas. /Esa era Mio, me abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba fuertemente. No pude devolverle el abrazo, debido a la sorpresa./

Se separo de mí, ahora pude ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas, moqueaba y sus ojos y mejillas estaba rojas.

-Estaré bien. /Dije mientras tocaba su cabeza, no se cuanto tiempo he vivido como su amiga. Pero ahora, ella era más pequeña que yo./

-La otra vez que dijiste eso... No lo estuviste. /Menciono, tome su rostro en con mis manos/

-Te prometo que estaré bien. Lo prometo... /Acerque mi cara hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la suya. Sin pensarlo, bese su frente. Sabía que lo que deseaba era besar sus labios. Pero no podía. No era lo suficiente valiente para eso./

_Ultima llamada para el Vuelo con destino a Atlanta, Estados Unidos de las 12:30._

-Ese es mi avión.

Fue lo último que dije. Y ahora, solo estaba sentada, viendo por la pequeña ventana, mientras escuchaba música. Sabiendo que posiblemente, ya no los volvería a ver.

* * *

Parece que eso hubiese pasado ayer. Pero en realidad, ya han pasado dos años.

Ahora, soy una joven adulta, hecha y derecha. Bueno, probablemente en muchas ocasiones no lo sea.

Actualmente vivo con una tía lejana. Que tiene parentesco con mi padre. Me llevo muy bien con ella. Su nombre es Carol. Ella tenía una hija, pero esta se fue junto a su ex-marido, quien fue él que gano la custodia de la pequeña.

Yo, eh vivido con ella desde que llegue, el instructor me dejo aquí con ella tras una año de vivir con él. Me mude de pueblo, a uno que es entre lo que cabe, tranquilo, pero muy grande, hasta parece ciudad.

En este momento, trabajo en un café, donde la mayoría del tiempo, esta lleno. Hay música en vivo.

El jefe me trata bien, y de vez en cuando, me deja escaparme del trabajo, para ir a mis clases de entrenamiento militar. No era mi intención asistir allí, pero una mala acción, hizo que yo ahora tenga que acudir a estas.

Últimamente, me siento cansada. Sin ánimos. Extraño Japón, a mis padres y como olvidar a mis buenos amigos.

Trato de salir adelante, pero mi vida cada vez es más y más pesada.

Tengo un buen amigo que trabaja en el café. Su nombre es Conor Garber. Es bueno, y es un poco parecido a Satoshi, nos conocimos desde que llegue a pedir empleo a este establecimiento, es decir, hace Un Año y 9 meses.

Él es egocéntrico, pero a la vez muy atento a las personas que quiere. Él tampoco es de aquí, es de Canadá.

Nos llevamos bien desde el primer día de trabajo.

Por el momento, él y yo hemos estado... Agradecidos con el jefe, debido a que hace tres meses, contrato a una excelente pianista. Cuyo nombre desconocemos.

Es rubia, ojos azules y tez blanca. Y toca muy bien el piano, y como olvidar su hermosa voz. También se le ha visto tocar la guitarra.

Según mi amigo, eh tenido un flechazo. Y todo ocurrió cuando accidentalmente, los resbale y los platos y tazas se quebraron, muy cerca del lugar donde ella tocaba.

En ese momento ella me miro a los ojos por un largo tiempo, oh al menos, para mí fue largo.

Y desde ese día, estoy interesada en ella. Oh al menos eso dice Conor.

-Eh, cierra la boca que se te meterán moscas. /Escuche, yo salí de mi trance./ Jajaja, eres una chica algo distraída Ritshan. /Escuche, el me apoda así, dice que es mejor que decir Ritsu-chan, o solo Ritsu; Según él, es cool./

-Solo, estaba... Llevando la orden al cliente. /Dije, tratando de mantener mi compostura. Traía en mis manos, una bandeja con tres pastelillos y tres cafés./

-Más bien estabas viendo a cierta rubia. No? /Dijo, yo solo sentí mi cara arder./

Me fui sin responderle, para dejar la orden al cliente, quien solo me respondió un "Gracias"

-Sabes /Menciono Conor mientras me entregaba una taza de café y dos muffins./ Su nombre es Beth.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo miré, el solo guiño su ojo derecho, y continuó con su trabajo.

Beth, su nombre es Beth. Sí, definitivamente tiene cara de Beth.

* * *

-Es hora de cerrar. /Escuche a lo lejos como unos compañeros de trabajo, salían alegremente del establecimiento./

-Eh Ritshan, te toca cerrar. /Dijo Conor mientras me lanzaba las llaves, afortunadamente, pude atraparlas./

-Uh, claro. Yo cierro. /Mencione, para ver como mi amigo solo agitaba su mano, despidiéndose./

-Ah, casi se me olvida. /Mencionaba entrando nuevamente./ Tienes que guardar la mercancía en el ático.

-Eh? Pero es mucho /Me queje, él solo se encogió de hombros./

-Me gustaría ayudarte. Pero tengo una cita recuerdas, así que nos vemos. /Dijo guiñando su ojo, y saliendo de nuevo por la entrada del Café./

Me quejé por un segundo, y ahora solo me limite a suspirar mientras miraba la gran cantidad de cajas. Que lucían bastante pesadas.

Tarde bastante tiempo en acomodarlas en pila, para poder cargarlas.

Ya había subido bastantes, y ahora estaba cansada.

Tomé dos cajas y las cargue, tarde mucho en subir las escaleras. Pero lo logré.

-Listo! /Exclame con felicidad. Bajé las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de recoger unas bolsas que tenia que subir, me encontré a nada más y nada menos que, a la chica que tocaba el teclado./

Me quede mirándola, ella solo acariciaba las teclas del piano. No fue hasta que, se escucho un estruendoso ruido, y ella volteo y me vio.

El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Hola.

Me quede estática, trague saliva y después respondí su saludo, bueno, no de la forma más agradable que podría imaginar.

-Que haces aquí? Digo, porque aún no te vas? /Lo mejor que pude haber hecho era callarme, y eso hice./

-Bueno... /Respondió después de un momento de silencio./ El jefe dijo que me quedara para acomodar los instrumentos...

Después de esa pequeña platica, ya no volvimos ah hablar nunca. No siempre me tocaba quedarme a cerrar. Y ella a partir de ese momento, ella se quedaba a guardar y limpiar instrumentos.

No fue hasta el siguiente mes, cuando decidí por fin hablarle bien, sin echar todo a perder. Conor michas veces trataba de animarme a que le hablara, y eso hice, aprovechaba los ratos para platicar, y pronto nos volvimos amigas. Aunque no sabíamos casi nada de nosotras. Solo eran platicas amables. Yo sabía que tenia que romper esa barrera, y aunque Conor me apoyaba, yo nunca me atrevía a hablar más o conocerla mejor.

Pero un día, eso se hizo realidad.

Era la hora de cerrar, hoy no me tocaba quedarme, pero por causas desconocidas, yo tuve que quedarme a almacenar unos granos y ingredientes para los pastelillos, etc, etc.

Pensé que ya no había nadie, pero no fue hasta que escuche como una voz seguida de un piano, cantaba una melodiosa canción.

Baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido, y pude ver a la chica del piano. Tocando y cantando libremente.

No fue hasta que ella volteó y me encontró mirándola fijamente.

-Hoy no me tocaba limpiar ni recoger los instrumentos... Así que espero y no le digas al jefe que me quede escondida en un baño solo para poder tocar el piano. /Dijo mientras miraba el instrumento, yo solo me quede callada, ahora sabía porque ella estaba aquí, según yo había cerrado con llave y era casi imposible que alguien entrara./

-No le contaré a nadie, lo prometo. /Dije después de un largo silencio. Ella sonrió y Se levantó del asiento./

-Creo que tengo que irme, es tarde. Y tengo que llegar a casa. /Menciono, yo asentí y abrí la entrada./ Nos vemos mañana. /Dijo, mientras agitaba su mano, despidiéndose./

-Si, mañana. /Dije, mientras le sonreía./

-Por cierto, Mi nombre es Beth, Beth Kinney. /Dijo tendiendo su mano./

-Soy Ritsu Tainaka. /Respondí mientras estrechaba su mano, era cálida, al igual que la sonrisa que me estaba regalando./

-Solo quería hacer esto oficial. /Menciono, mientras soltaba mi mano y salia del establecimiento. Yo solo la miraba confundida./

-Me gustaría salir algún día y conocernos mejor. Tu y yo. /Dijo, yo solo me limité a asentir./

Me quede en la entrada del Café, viendo como ella se marchaba, cuando un chico que trabajaba en el café, le sonrió y le tendia el brazo, a lo que ella lo tomó gustosamente, no fue asta que él la beso, y esta lo correspondió.

Mi sonrisa se borro, y lo único que pude hacer, era cerrar con llave el establecimiento.

Vamos, yo sabia que sentía algo. Sin querer aceptarlo, me había enamorado de ella, pero ahora. Sabía que no sería correspondido.

Me limité a dirigirme a mi casa, caminando tranquilamente.

Pero esa tranquilidad, se convirtió en angustia y desesperación, al igual que miedo.

Todo paso rápidamente.

La punta de una pistola en mi cabeza. Un tipo pidiéndome a gritos cosas que no lograba entender. Y un callejón vacío, obscuro.

-Dame todo lo que tengas, todo!

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, todo el entrenamiento, no valió la pena?

Sin poder coordinar bien mi mente y cuerpo.

Por fin reaccioné, patee al tipo y a punto de correr estaba, no fue hasta que tomo mi brazo y este me sacó la chaqueta.

-Dame todo! Tu ropa, dinero, zapatos, Todo!

¿Para que querría un traje de camarero? Me quede callada, y comencé con darle la cartera, luego el dinero de mis pantalones. Mi celular, y no fue hasta que el quiso sacarme el reloj que tenía en la muñeca derecha.

No dejé que el lo tomara, era muy preciado para mí. Demasiado.

Forcejee pero para cuando el logró por fin sacarlo, se escucho un disparo.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, el tipo solo miró mi cara al igual que yo, sorprendida.

Sentí mi camisa empezar a humedecerse, lleve mi mano hasta mi pecho, y pude sentir como esta se mojaba. En un líquido color carmesí.

Pude recibir el impacto de mi cuerpo desplomarse al suelo, tome mi pecho, este sangraba, cierto sector de mi cuerpo dolía.

Mi visión estaba borrosa, y mis oídos chillaban.

Comencé a gemir por el dolor, y unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-OH DIOS MIO! UNA AMBULANCIA!

Se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Podía ver una sobra, a una persona que debido a mis lágrimas y dolor, no podía apreciar bien, pero por la voz, era un hombre mayor.

Sentí como abrían mi camisa y como hacían presión en cierta parte que no podía identificar.

-Tranquila, Estarás bien, solo quédate con nosotros...

-Tranquila chica, se que, despertarás, y que vivirás plenamente... Solo... quédate con nosotros...

* * *

-¿Ritsu? ¿Estas allí? Solo vine a tocar una canción especialmente para tí... espero y te guste...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ritsurin... Espero y te mejores, si es que puedes escucharme, por favor no me dejes sola... Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, por favor... Eres como una hija para mí... ¿Ritsu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ritshan? Amiga, despierta por favor, todos estamos preocupados por tí... Extraño salir y jugar en el trabajo, te extraño mucho...Te traje una botella de agua... ¿Te gusta el agua no? Me dijiste que te gustaba el... A...gua...

* * *

-El agua es... muy importante... Sí, supongo que me gusta...

Dije, comencé a reír con mucha dificultad.

miré al rededor, solo pude ver la botella que dijo Conor, La miré, pero esta estaba con el líquido en 3/4, como si alguien la hubiera tomado.

Me levante con cuidado, tarde mucho en acostumbrarme, después de un largo tiempo, pise el suelo, y me levante.

Tambalee un poco, pero cuando estaba completamente segura de que no me tambalearía más, tome el agua, trate de abrirla, pero esta seguía sellada. ¿Qué demonios?

Cuando logré abrirla, vino un olor a humedad, de la botella. Acerque mi nariz y olfatee, huele como si esta no hubiera sido tocada en Mucho tiempo. Inclusive, esta pudo haberse evaporado por el calor.

Deje la botella en la mesita, y toque mi pelo. Estaba muy, muy largo. Y mi flequillo cubría toda mi cara y más.

-Donde estarán los demás...

Camine lentamente hacia la ventana, cojeando por el esfuerzo, mi venda estaba sucia, con un poco de sangre. Muy cerca de mi pecho.

Me sentía muy cansada, y solo había caminado muy poco.

Cuando estaba cerca de la ventana, abrí las cortinas de golpe. Cerré mis ojos por el impacto que hizo la luz del sol.

Cuando pude acostumbrarme, vi al exterior. Se veía solo, abandonado, y las calles y edificios estaba más desgastados de lo usual.

Caminé a la puerta, la abrí con dificultad. Comencé a bajar por las escaleras, ya que el elevador no funcionaba. No habia nadie que me atendiera. Que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando por fin pude salir, gracias a la puerta de emergencia. Y después de acostumbrarme a la luz del sol

Vi todo, cadáveres por doquier. Y un fuerte olor.

-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Donde esta todo el mundo?

Camine sin rumbo, hasta que sentí una punta de pistola en mi cabeza.

-¿Quien eres? ¿De donde eres?¿Que haces aquí? ¿Acaso estas perdida? /Escuche como una voz, extrañamente dulce y calmada me decía./

Abrí mis ojos, mira de reojo a la persona que me apuntaba. Lo único que pude hacer es tragar saliva inexistente.

-Mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu, Soy de Japón, no se que hago aquí ni que esta pasando. /Dije, ahora con determinación y cero cobardía, girar mi cuerpo lentamente hasta sentir la punta de la pistola en mi frente./

Mire a la chica. Rubia, Ojos Azules, tez blanca. Y una mirada determinada, pero a la vez comprensiva y dulce.

-Y sí, estoy muuuuy... perdida... /Dije lentamente mirando fijamente esos ojos, que aunque me parecieran familiares, eran extraños al mismo tiempo./

Ahora la chica sin apartar la pistola de mi frente dijo:

-Bienvenida al nuevo mundo.

Se escucho como quito el seguro del arma y coloco su dedo índice en el gatillo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Tsumugi, Tsumugi Kotobuki. Un placer... Ricchan...

*Bang! Bang!*

* * *

Y que les pareció.

Un poco de amor, desamor y como no! San violentín!

Muy tarde, pero espero y les guste, one shot con posible conti! Que dicen! Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto, sus críticas y las observaciones, y cuídense!

Recuerden que Catch Batter los quiere mucho, y los quiere ver triunfar :DD


End file.
